The Traitor's Secret of Survival
by syyg
Summary: In which Ichigo gets the living crap scared out of him.


Ichigo and his classmates, his entire school actually, had been dragged to their gym by the teachers. Apparently they had special guests who had very generously deigned to sing (at least one, perhaps more) songs at them all. He and his friends (both spiritually aware and fighting, and those who weren't) were all seated together. It took some time to get everyone inside, but once they were, their head teacher stood before them and gave a boring speech, droning on and on in his dull, soul-crushing voice until a deep, melodic and vaguely familiar male voice rang out, at a normal volume but somehow catching every person's attention instantly, stilling the fidgeters and silencing the whisperers or outright talkers. "Thank you very much, but I and my two compatriots are ready to sing now, there is no need to stall anymore."

Out onto the gym floor walked three men. A brown skinned, black haired man who had a silver band around his eyes, dressed in an almost all white uniform, edged in black and wearing a purple… Thing around his neck was the first one onto the stage, followed by a silver haired, pale skinned man, who's eyes were closed, and he had a really big grin stretched on his face. He too, was in almost all white and edged in black, with a blue ruffled material on him as a counter point to all the whiteness. The tallest of the trio, a pale skinned, dark brown haired and eyed male, also in almost completely all white and black with a red sash around his waist. The last man had been the one to speak, and he continued, his deep voice instantly enchanting almost everyone in the school, as those known by Soul Society as Ryouka began to quietly panic. Why the hell was Aizen and his two fellow traitors here? It made no sense "I need a volunteer, if anyone is willing."

Ichigo hesitated for the briefest moment before his hand shot up. As the strongest of the group, he had the best chance against them (…which was slim to none) and if fighting did break out, his friends could bolt to Urahara's as he served as shield and distraction. "Ahh, you with the bright orange hair, please come down here." Aizen asked with a warm smirk on his face, noticing the teen's trembling limbs as he clambered over his schoolmates. How noble he was, to sacrifice himself for his fellow humans. "You will have a line in the song, and it will be readily apparent when your line comes up, and you will know what to say. I have faith that you will play your part well, Ichigo Kurosaki." Everyone noticed the flinch as the brown haired man called out their schoolmate's name, and how he seemed distinctly nervous. But why?

_"First you see us_

_Then you don't_

_Now you hear us_

_Now you won't_

_It's our secret of survival_

_In a very nasty world"_

Tousen sang, the first to sing, as he was the first to appear. As he said he was in front of Ichigo, before seeming to vanish into thin air. He then appeared directly behind Ichigo murmuring the hearing lines. All three traitorous captains were turned to face the orangette as Gin continued the song.

_"Now you feel us_

_Now you can't_

_Are we real?_

_Perhaps we aren't_

_It's our secret of survival_

_In a very nasty world_

_It's our secret of survival_

_In a very nasty world" _

The silver haired man lightly touched Ichigo's face, cupping it for a moment, before taking his hand away and vanishing completely and appearing behind the bright haired teen, zanpakuto gleaming in his hand (though only those with enough spiritual pressure could see it. Which was a grand total of four people, including the terrified Strawberry).

_"Is it really such a nasty world?_

_Oh yes, a very nasty world indeed_

_Nastier than you could ever dream of" _

Ichigo managed to stutter out his question, light brown eyes seeking the leader of the traitorous trio. A deeper question, of Soul Society's darkness, of which he had seen glimpses of, and if those had been the reasons that these three very powerful men left their posts in rebelliousness.

_"From up above_

_And from beneath_

_Eyes and jaws_

_Claws and teeth" _

Gin appeared above Ichigo, the resultant surprise tearing a shriek from the teen, and when he tried to bolt away, he was held in place by Tousen, who had his arms wrapped around the teen's feet. Again the glint of spiritual steel was seen, this time by Tousen's blade.

_"Ready to attack you_

_You're a snack, You'd better run_

_Don't come walking in the Wild Wood_

_If you haven't got a gun_

_Every creature for survival_

_Has to look out for itself_

_Got no nannies here or grannies dear_

_To look after your health" _

Aizen sang this time, a light smirk on his face as he stalked closer to the trapped teen, eyes sparkling with mischief and malice. Soul Society was very dangerous, but then again, so was the spiritual world in general. If one was ill-prepared they could easily get torn apart. You had to be very, very careful and well-armed, unless you wanted to fall prey to someone stronger. Very few would try to protect others without a price, and none of such could help the Berry.

_"You're in the Wild Wood_

_And every child could_

_Tell you that you've got_

_No business to be here_

_First you see us_

_Then you don't_

_Now you hear us_

_Now you won't" _

Gin continued the song, a wicked smirk on his face. Really, the teen was too ill-prepared, too young, too gullible for their world. He could be, he was being taken advantage of. Previously by Aizen as a distraction in order to get the hogyouku and ascend into Hueco Mundo without much fuss. Soul Society would soon come knocking on his door, demanding help from the teen in order to take them down. He too, vanished before singing the lyrics in the petrified and shaking teen's ear.

_"It's our secret of survival_

_In a very nasty world_

_Now you feel us_

_Now you can't_

_Are we real?_

_Perhaps we aren't" _

Aizen's hand was large and warm against his cheek, not that Gin's hadn't but the touch seemed to be much more… invasive to the teen. But that was likely to the slight stroke to one of his cheekbones. Aizen could be fucking with him, using his illusionary zanpakuto against him. Or this could all be some terrible nightmare. But there was such a real quality to this… Ichigo was certain that he wasn't dreaming. Caught in one of the brown haired bastards Illusions perhaps, but not asleep.

_"It's our secret of survival_

_It's our secret of survival_

_It's our secret of survival_

_In a very nasty world" _

The three men partly chanted, partly sang, very close to Ichigo. Gin was at his back, Aizen, peering down at him from Ichigo's forn, and Tousen on his right side. Their utter closeness, along with either strength, and the Berry's previous stress levels (which had been fairly high, due to tests, large quantities of hollows and Hat-and-Clogs being very strange. All of this in the past week) caused him to faint into almsot complete unconsciousness, unable to cope with the bizzare, humiliating and terrifying situation any longer.


End file.
